When the Phantom Came
by kelmel-12132
Summary: Danny's family and friends die in the Nasty Burger explosion, he meets a group of kids on the outskirts of Jump City. But they're criminals. Summary sucks but story is way better.


Chapter 1

Danny's P.O.V.

I am a lonely soul. I have been running for years. Ever since the explosion I have no-one. I lost every ghost power except one, I have my ecto-blasts. I also can't change so I got stuck halfway I have my human form's raven black hair and my ghost form's toxic green eyes. The reason I was running was because when I told the police that a future me came to cheat on a test so that he could turn evil, Well you can peice the rest together. I went into hiding after that I no longer wear the clothes that I wore everday. Now I wear camo pants, a red sweatshirt, yellow convers, and black fingerless gloves. I know it's not a fashion statement but when I left I grabbed the first things I saw. I even faked my own death. Oh, I was somwhere in california

Robin's P.O.V.

I heard the familliar beeping of the communicator.

"Titans crime!"

skip drive

When we got there everything looked normal except for the broken widow and the blaring alarms of the city bank.

"There they go!" shouted beastboy

I looked around and saw a group of people running into the woods carrying a small sack.

As we ran after them I noticed how small they looked. _Just your perspective. Right? _The person in front (I couldn't see their face because they were wearing a black cloak) noticed us and signaled for the others to follow him/her into the underbrush.

Danny's P.O.V.

I was walking along swinging my backpack when out of nowhere a cloaked girl ran right into me a small group of 6 kids skidded to a halt behind her they varried in ages from 8 to 14. The girl quickly reached into a small sack and threw a stack of dollars to me.

"We were never here" she called behind her as the group ran away

As soon as they were out of sight another group of kids came through all about my age. There was a girl wearing a navy blue cloak and another who looked like she needed to cut back on the spray-tan. There was a boy who looked like a traffic light and another who was green and the last one was a cyborg.

"Where'd you get that money" asked traffic light

"What's to you I?" I inquired

Suddenly all five of them were holding weapons to my face. There was a small chuckling and the girl from earlier walked out of the shadows.

"I guess the rumors aren't true Robin. You're birdbrained."

Man her puns are way better than mine.

"You!"said Robin

Everyone suddenly flipped their weapons around to face the hooded girl. Quickly she pulled a scyth out from under her black cloak.

"Let's dance titans" she called

As the 'titans' charged at her I took the oppertunity to slink into the shadows. I saw the rest of the kids hiding on the other side of the clearing they walked back, turned around and left. I skirted the glen and followed them. after about half a mile they noticed me and turned around. The smallest, the 8 yearold came up to me grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground. As I began falling unconcios I heard

"Luna is going to kill us"

"You mean Luna is gonna kill YOU."

Robin's P.O.V.

Well I guess my mind was wrong because the hooded figure I saw earlier was a 14 yearold girl. Well a 14 yearold girl with a scyth. What really surprised me was her eyes, they were light blue and I don't mean a light blue I mean icey cold 'I will kill you without hesitation' blue. Her reflexes were like a cat and in less than afew seconds she had me pinned with one foot. Raising the scyth over her head she said

"No one move or birdbrain get's it"

I took this oppertunity to grab her foot and make her fall on her back. That was my first mistake as I pushed my staff to her neck ice began creeping up it and soon it had gone all the way up my arm and down to my legs until it covered everthing but my head. She easly kicked me over and picking up her scyth she faced beastboy. She blew a kiss at beastboy freezing him and then ran around cyborg dragging her scyth on the ground creating a circle on the ground witch then erupted into an ice collum surrounding cyborg.

"Wow and you somehow stopped the brain."

Facing Starfire she blew wind at her and it became a blizzard surrounding her and freezing her into a block of ice suddenly she grabbed her head. I saw Raven hovering with her eyes closed afew feet away. The girl's pained expression turned into a smilevthat would have scared even Slade as Raven was blown backwards and quickly frozen. She walked up to me and crouching down she said.

"Take your friends home kid."

She cut one of my arms free and ran away. _She reminds me of someone._

Danny's P.O.V.

"You did WHAT!"

When I regained conciosness I heard alot of yelling

"Everyone out! That means you too Ryan."

I heard alot of swearing as I propped myself up on a bed. I was in an underground cave. The walls were lined with pictures of a brown haired boy with green-blue eyes standing nexto a girl with white hair and ice blue eyes. There were also newspaper clippings, most of the headlines read . Lastly there was a dart board with a picture of Vlad taped to it, two darts were lodged into the picture. One in his neck and one in the middle of his forehead another dart landed where his heart should be

"Oh, you're awake." said the girl who had fought the titans

"Where am I?" I asked

"In my room."

"That little girl is really strong."

"Yeah. Side effect from Vlad."

"You know Vlad?"

"Well yeah." she said pointing at the dartboard

As I tried to stand up I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Ow."

The girl came over and pounded my back. I heard a pop and the pain subsided

"Thanks."

"No problem" said the girl as she helped me up "I'm Luna"

"I'm Danny"

Her eyes widened "Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because everyone knows who you are"

I facepalmed

"Do you think that team of heros saw my face?"

"I dunno. But you're welcome to stay here for a while."

"Okay"

"Lemme show you around"

When she opened the door I saw a labrinth of tunnels connecting to one giant tunnel.

"Everyone lineup!" Yelled Luna

The kids from earlier came running out of seperate tunnels and formed a straight line from youngest to oldest.

"First there's Evangelista but you can call her Evie she's 8 and has super strength. Then there's Ryan he's 10 and can turn invisible and intangible. Then the twins Ron and Ro they're 12 and can teleport but only when touching. Then James he's 13 and can duplicate other people up to four times. Then there's Whisp she's 13 and can fly and heal people. And me, I'm 14 and I can freeze things and overshadow people.

I turned to the line of kids. "I'm Danny Phantom."

Evie came up to me and said "Why does Vlad call you a little badger?"

I looked down at her and replied "I have no idea."

Evie ran up to Ryan and said "I was right now fork it over"

Ryan sighed and gave Evie a five dollar bill.

I looked to Luna and asked "Who was that boy in the photos on your wall?"

"He's my brother. He steals things now. Even stole something from the teen titans just to protect me but when he went out to get food these men came and took me away."

"So you guys were powerless before this?"

"Yeah there were more kids but they disolved."

"Okay. Wait. Disolved?"

"When we were taken to Vlads he cut this"

She motioned for all of them to flip their arms over revieling scar all the way from their wrist to their elbow.

"Into our arms and injected ectoplasm in our blood stream. Some people didn't survive and disolved. We were tortured for a year."

I thought I had it bad but watching everyone around you die _and_ being tortured the whole time. I saw Evie hugging Ryan, as were Ron and Ro, Whisp and James were squeezing eachothers hands and Luna let a single tear run down her face freezing before it dripped to the ground as she rubbed half a heart charm.

Luna's P.O.V.

_FLASHBACK_

_A girl was strapped to a metal table struggling against the bonds that held her down_

_"Now now Luna you know that won't work" said Vlad as he walked into the room pushing a metal cart and was dressed for opperation._

_Vlad grabbed Luna's right arm flipped it over so the underside faced up and strapped it down. He pulled out a surgical knife and cut a gash from her wrist to her elbow in one quick motion. Luna screamed in pain._

_"Hush now this will only hurt _alot_"_

_Vlad pulled out a syringe without a needle and filled it with ectoplasm. He placed the ectoplasm into the open cut. As it began to bubble Luna let out another scream her eyes flashing from green to blue and back to green. Writhing in pain the ectoplasm poured out of the gash and onto the metal where it dissolved._

_"Oh dear it seems your body is somehow fighting the ectoplasm."_

_Vlad stitched up the cut and rolled up her shirt so he could see her stomach. He cut another gash and poured the ectoplasm into it. There was another scream the screams continued for an hour before they died to a whimper. Luna stared vacantly at the ceiling sweat poured down her face. As Vlad stitched up the wound she began to move slowly she turned her head towards him and stared daggers._

_"Now don't give me that look." said Vlad stroking her face_

_She tried to pull away but she was still strapped down. Vlad kept stroking her face. Luna bit the back of his hand._

_"You wretched child!" said Vlad as he pulled his hand away_

_He slapped her face smiling in staticefaction as she winced. He unstrapped her grabbing her by the collar and pulled her along. Vlad walked briskly as the girl stumbled behind him. He opened up a metal door and shoved Luna into the room slamming the door closed behind her. She brought her knees up to her chest she cried until she could cry no more._

_END FLASHBACK_

Then Evie let out a small wisper "Luna had been there for way longer though."

_FLASHBACK_

_Luna was strapped to the table again she had given up struggling. It had been 11 months since this had all started. She had burns, scars, and bruises. Vlad came in pushing the metal cart and dressed in the usual surgical cloths. He came up to her and polished his tools._

_"How come only you survived?"_

_When Luna spoke her voice was a hoarse whisper "How should I know?"_

_"Let's fimd out then" said Vlad smiling cruely_

_END FLASHBACK_

I got a phonecall from my brother

"Gotta run." I told danny and the kids

Robin's P.O.V.

As soon as I had thawed everyone out the alarm went off.

"Oh come on!" groaned beastboy


End file.
